¡El cachorrito de Bra!
by Vegitta
Summary: Un nuevo integrante se suma a la familia Briefs,el cual causa un desastre en la Corporación Capsula pero al final el es... ¿UN HÉROE?


**¡Hola! Les traigo este One-Shot (Eso pienso yo) para ustedes, por cierto les quisiera aclarar que la pequeña Bra tiene tan solo 5 años. **

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para mi fanfiction.**

**¡El cachorrito de Bra!**

Era un día como cualquiera, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y las 2 señoritas Briefs estaban de compras en el más famoso centro comercial de la capital del oeste…

-¡Mira mami! ¡Perritos!-Dijo Bra al ver una tienda de mascotas

-Ah sí Bra, vamos que te parece si vamos por un poco de ropa y…-Dijo Bulma al ser interrumpida por una exigente Bra

-¡NO! ¡Yo quiero ver al perrito!-Dijo Bra señalando aquella tienda

-Ah…Esta bien, vamos-Dijo Bulma dirigiéndose a la tienda de mascotas junto con Bra

Dentro de la tienda observaron varios canarios, loros, pericos, peces, conejos, gatos y hámsteres pero ninguno atrajo la atención de Bra como lo hizo un pequeño cachorrito de cabellos negros y marrones, (Mas fácil…era igualito a un Pastor Alemán pero con sus orejitas caídas) junto con sus tiernas orejitas caídas

POV Bra

``Mire varios animalitos, pero no eran muy bonitos como el cachorrito que mire al fondo de la tienda, ¡ese si era un animalito bonito! Se veía tan tierno mientras jugaba con su pelotita morada, le diré a mi mamá que me lo compre, ¡lo quiero!''

-¡Mami quiero ese perrito!-Le dije a mi mami

-No lo sé Bra…-Dijo mi mami

-Mami… ¡LO QUIERO!-Grite mientras todas las personas nos miraban, que chismosas son…

-Ok, ok solamente no grites Bra-Dijo mi mami

Fin POV Bra

Corporación Capsula…

-¡Ya llegamos!-Grito Bra entrando a la casa

-¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunto Trunks entrando a la sala con un refresco en la mano

-Muy bien Trunks-Dijo Bulma dejando las compras en la sala

-¡Mira Trunks!-Dijo Bra alzando al pequeño cachorrito, poniéndolo de frente a Trunks

-¡Que genial Bra! ¡Un perrito! Yo siempre quise tener uno…-Dijo Trunks mientras tomaba al cachorro en sus manos y dejando el refresco en una mesita

-¿Ya pensaste en el nombre que le pondrás?-Pregunto Trunks mientras le regresaba el cachorro a Bra

-Sip la llamare Lisy-Dijo Bra

-Oh ¿es hembra?-Pregunto Trunks

-Bueno…aun no lo sé ¿Me dices que es?-Pregunto Bra dirigiendo su tierna mirada a Trunks

-Bah, está bien-Dijo Trunks tomando al cachorrita y examinándola

-Es…-

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto Bra ansiosa

-Es un animal-Dijo Trunks divertido y soltando pequeñas carcajadas

-¡TRUNKS DIME SI ES NIÑO O NIÑA!-Exigió Bra

-Está bien Bra…es un niño-Dijo Trunks poniendo al cachorrito en el suelo

-¡Gracias Trunks!-Dijo Bra tomando al perrito

-¿Y ahora como le vas a poner?-Dijo Trunks tomando un sorbo de su bebida

-¡Que tal liso!-Dijo Bra ingenuamente

-Qué te parece mejor firulais-Dijo Trunks

-¡No! Ese nombre no me gusta-Dijo Bra

-Entonces Miko-Dijo Trunks tomando otro sorbo de su bebida

-¡No! ¡Mejor Toby!-Dijo Bra contenta mientras jugaba con su perrito en el suelo

-¿Toby? ¿Estas segura?-Dijo Trunks

-¡Si!-Contesto Bra

-Si tú lo dices…-Dijo Trunks

-Bueno, voy a estar haciendo unos cuantos informes de la Corporación Capsula, si necesitas algo no dudes en preguntarme-Dijo Trunks retirándose

-Gracias Trunks-Dijo Bra

-¡Vamos a bañarte!-Dijo Bra mientras tomaba a su perrito y lo llevaba al baño

-¡Guau!-Fue lo único que dijo el perrito

Una vez en el baño…

-Vamos a ver…-Dijo Bra mientras ponía al pequeño Toby en la tina y llenaba la tina, claro sin ahogar al pobre Toby

-¡Listo! Ahora ¿con que hacemos espuma?-Dijo Bra mirando su champú

-Con esto mi mami hace mágicamente espuma, lo vamos a usar pero no le digas a mi mami ok Toby-Dijo Bra mientras Toby solo dio un pequeño ladrido

-¡Está bien! Empecemos-Dijo Bra poniéndole todo el champú dejando la botella vacía, mientras el pequeño Toby parecía un monstruo de espuma…

-¡Listo! Ahora tenemos que quitarte la espuma-Dijo Bra tomando un trastecito lleno de agua y dejándolo caer, haciendo que la espuma desapareciera

-¡Listo quedaste limpiecito!-Dijo Bra dejando que Toby saliera de la tina, mientras este se sacudía

-¡Toby me estas mojando!-Dijo Bra cubriéndose mientras Toby no dejaba de agitarse

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!-Decía Bra entre risitas, hasta que Toby paro

-Listo, ahora te voy a secar con mi toalla-Dijo Bra empezando a secar a Toby

-¡Vámonos ya está todo listo!-Dijo Bra saliendo del baño junto con Toby, mientras en la habitación dejaba un completo desastre, espuma por todos lados, charcos de agua por doquier, botellas tiradas al suelo dejando caer su contenido y toallas mojadas, tiradas y mordidas, bueno todo era un completo desastre…

-¿Dónde estabas Bra?-Pregunto Vegeta

-Estaba bañando a Toby-Dijo Bra alzando al perrito

-Ah-Dijo Vegeta mientras tomaba a Toby y por pura casualidad, Toby orino sobre Vegeta…

- ¡PERRO ESTUPIDO! ¡QUE ASCO!-Dijo Vegeta dejando caer fuertemente a Toby

-¡Papi lastimaste a Toby!-Dijo Bra tomando a Toby en sus brazos

-¡ESE PERRO ME ORINO ENSIMA!-Grito Vegeta

-Fue un accidente…-Dijo Bra protegiendo a Toby que iba a ser fusilado por Vegeta

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES QUE MATE A ESE ESTUPIDO PERRO!-Grito Vegeta, mientras Bra corría a su cuarto

-¡Uf! Ahora estamos a salvo Toby-Dijo Bra cerrando la puerta de su habitación con seguro

-¿_Bra estas bien?-Pregunto Trunks del otro lado de la puerta_

-¡Si claro!-Dijo Bra mientras acariciaba al pequeño Toby

-_Está bien, solo te quería avisar que voy a salir por un tiempo y te quería decir que ``cuides'' la oficina desde tu cuarto por favor-Dijo Trunks amablemente_

-¡Si está bien!-Dijo Bra

-_Ok está bien, gracias Bra te veo luego-Dijo Trunks alejándose_

-¡Listo! Que te parece si vamos y cuidamos la oficina, Trunks estará orgulloso de mi por haberla cuidado de cerca-Dijo Bra

-¡Guau!-Ladro el cachorro

-¡Si también va a estar muy orgulloso de ti Toby! Vamos-Dijo Bra saliendo de su habitación y entrando a la oficina junto con Toby

30 minutos después…

-Bah…estoy muy aburrida-Dijo Bra acostándose en el suelo de la oficina

-¡Ya se! Voy por algo de comida y agua para que comamos los dos, no salgas de aquí y cuida la oficina Toby-Dijo Bra dejando al cachorro solo

POV Toby

``guau, guau guau guau guau''

Fin POV Toby (¡Y ustedes ladrándole a la pantalla! XD) (PD: Bueno algunos XD)

5 minutos después…

-¡Toby ya volví!-Dijo Bra abriendo la puerta

-Mira lo que tra…-Dijo Bra quedando en shock y dejando caer un vaso de leche y galletitas, el cual Toby se apresuro a ir por ellas y comérselas

-¿¡QUE HICISTE!?-Grito Bra sorprendida espantando al pobre Toby que solo alcanzo a agacharse

-Perdón… ¡mejor vámonos, no nos vayamos a meter en problemas!-Dijo Bra tomando unas cuantas galletas y a Toby para irse a otra parte

En el laboratorio…

-Al fin… ¡ahora solo es cuestión de esperar!-Dijo Bulma quitándose las gafas de protección

-Hola mami-Dijo Bra mientras entraba inesperadamente

-Hola Bra-Dijo Bulma feliz y sonriente

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Bra mientras dejaba a Toby en el suelo

-Es mi nuevo invento, hace crecer las cosas-Dijo Bulma de una manera que Bra pudiera entender

-¡Oh!-Dijo Bra acercándose

-¿Y puede hacer crecer las galletas?-Dijo Bra

-Sí, pero tendrás que esperar para hacer la galleta más grande, ya que llevo 1 hora esperando para ver si este pequeño huevo crece en un tamaño formidable-Dijo Bulma

-Increíble mami-Dijo Bra observando aquel aparato más de cerca

-Bueno…cuídalo en estos pequeños instantes, voy por algo a mi oficina y regreso, vigílalo-Dijo Bulma mientras salía del laboratorio

-Ok-Dijo Bra

-¡Mira Toby!-Dijo Bra tomando al cachorro y enseñándole el objeto

-¡Guau!-Ladro Toby mientras tomaba el huevo y se lo comía de una sola mordida

-¡TOBY!-Le dijo Bra bajando a Toby

-Ya vine Bra mira lo que tra…-Dijo Bulma quedando en shock

-¿¡Donde está el huevo!?-Dijo Bulma alterada

-Toby…Toby se lo comió…-Dijo Bra protegiendo a Toby

-¡SACA A ESE PERRO DE INMEDIATO!-Grito Bulma, haciendo que Bra corriera junto con Toby en sus manos hasta llegar a su cuarto

-¡_Bra ya regrese!-Dijo Trunks mientras pasaba por el pasillo_

-Ok Trunks-Dijo Bra algo nerviosa y cerrando la puerta con todos los seguros posible

-_AHH!-Grito Trunks_

_-¡Bra que demonios hiciste te dije que vigilaras desde tu cuarto!-Grito Trunks tratando de abrir la puerta_

_-_Fue Toby… ¡pero solo fue un accidente!-Dijo Bra poniendo a Toby en sus brazos

_-¡Matare a ese perro!-Dijo Trunks tratando de abrir la puerta_

-¡NO TRUNKS NO LO HAGAS!-Dijo Bra desde su habitación y escondiéndose bajo su cama junto con Toby

-¡¿Bra dónde estás?!-Dijo Trunks cuando por fin logro entrar a la habitación

-Bra…dime donde esta Toby y no te voy a hacer nada-Dijo Trunks fingiendo tranquilidad

-¡No!-Dijo Bra siendo descubierta por Trunks

-¡YA SE DONDE ESTAS!-Dijo Trunks buscando bajo la cama mientras Bra se escapaba

-¡Ya te mire! ¡Vuelve acá Bra!-Dijo Trunks persiguiendo a Bra que tenía a Toby en sus brazos

-¡BRA! ¡MATARE A ESE PERRO POR HACER DESORDEN EN EL BAÑO!-Dijo Bulma que estaba en el pasillo y roja de la furia

-¡NO!-Grito Bra bajando rápidamente por las escaleras y saliendo de la Corporación Capsula

-¡Auch!-Dijo Bra al caerse y dejar a Toby y seguir corriendo pero esta vez Toby iba corriendo junto a ella

-¡CORRE TOBY CORRE!-Dijo Bra mientras cruzaba la calle y Toby se quedaba atrás

-¡AAA!-Grito Bra al ver que estaba en medio de la calle y un autobús enorme estaba por dejarla como tortilla

-¡AYUDA!-Grito Bra mientras Bulma y Trunks salían de la Corporación para ver qué es lo que pasaba, el autobús estaba a punto de pasar cuando Bra sintió que alguien la empujo y callera en la acera del otro lado de la calle

-Toby…-Dijo Bra mirando a Toby que la había rescatado

-¡ME SALVASTE!-Dijo Bra abrazando a su cachorro mientras este le lamia la cara

-¡Bra cariño! ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Bulma más calmada

-¿Bra estas bien?-Pregunto Trunks

-¡Si! ¡Toby me salvo!-Dijo Bra abrazando fuertemente a su perro

-¿Ese perro te salvo?-Dijo Trunks señalando a Toby

-¡Si!-Dijo Bra contenta

-¿No lo van a matar verdad?-Dijo Bra mientras refugiaba a Toby en sus brazos

-No… lo perdonamos solamente porque te salvo la vida…-Dijo Bulma levantando a Bra

-Ahora vamos a casa-Dijo Trunks, junto con Bra y Bulma que se adentraban a la Corporación Capsula para arreglar todos los desastres del cachorrito de Bra…

**FIN**

**Que les pareció, si, ya sé, no es muy bueno, pero es una loca idea que se me vino a la mente, no sé si les haya gustado por eso deben dejar sus reviews! Bueno eso es todo.**

**¡Hasta el siguiente fic!**

**PD: Toby es el nombre de mi perro : D (Tengo cuatro pero Toby fue el que más me gusto y como todavía está chiquito quise darle la oportunidad de participar en mi fic y que sea el perrito de Bra)**


End file.
